


His Own Private Gethsemane

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [262]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he knows is that he nearly lost Simone, the last connection he has to his humanity, his mortal side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Private Gethsemane

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 August 2016  
> Word Count: 573  
> Written for: Lorre  
> Prompt: 32. "I’m sorry."  
> Summary: All he knows is that he nearly lost Simone, the last connection he has to his humanity, his mortal side.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place in the first hours after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Wow! This is one of those stories that turns into something more than you initially expected it to be, and yet it's _exactly_ what you wanted when you started out writing it. My soulsis gave me a challenge for this project to write stories for Damien that parallel the miracles of Christ. This isn't one of those stories, but I think it's giving me a segue into those stories. And it's a precursor to me finally getting serious about the biblical studies part of my knowledge base.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He sits quietly in the middle of the cemetery, right leg nearly touching the spot where Simone's blood still pools slick and dark on the grass. His own private Gethsemane, after the fact. Ann and her goons have long since cleared the area to allow him some quiet to reflect, but he can sense them still within earshot should he have any need of them. He has no idea where Simone and Shay disappeared to, but he knows they're not in any immediate danger. But it's the sensation of the masses that congregated upon this place to witness his ascension that terrifies him the most. They are complete strangers, but they have given up so much to be here in these hours that mark him as the Deliverer, the Beast of Revelation, the harbinger of the End Times. Their devotion is more terrifying than that of Ann Rutledge. Perhaps that's because he's come to know her, but there is no way that he'll ever be able to know all of these people, not if he has the rest of eternity to do it. There are too many of them, too many demands to place upon him, and not enough of him to go around.

Shifting to pull up his legs, he rests his forearms on his knees and his forehead on his crossed arms. He still hasn't washed Simone's blood from his face, and it sticks and pulls at his skin. He doesn't care about that. He wears it as a badge of… What? Honor? Punishment? Something more perverse or sinister? He has no idea how to compartmentalize what happened here. All he knows is that he nearly lost Simone, the last connection he has to his humanity, his mortal side. Losing her would have meant losing himself completely. He's still not entirely sure that hasn't happened.

A soft whine and rustling in the grass signals their presence, but he doesn't move. The warmth on his left is obvious, and he can sense the other two in front of him as they rest on the grass. The hound next to him pants for a moment before nuzzling its muzzle against his right hand. As if he's done it all his life, Damien lifts his head and moves to let the hound lick at his fingers. In that moment, he feels a connection to this trio of beasts that had been lurking just below the surface before, ever since Mrs. Baylock brought one into his home when he was just five.

Guilt washes over him as he recalls the deaths that can now be attributed to these hounds doing his unspoken, unintentionally broadcast commands. Some he regrets, some he doesn't. The most recent one isn't something he'll ever regret. The man he thought he knew was clearly a lie, and it's better to remove his toxic influences.

And then he remembers Shay's explanation of the Rottweiler that attacked him, that he killed in that dimly lit hallway at the police station. Instinctively Damien knows that this hound licking his fingers so delicately is the one that died, that his own imminent ascension and rebirth resurrected the beast to resume its place as the leader of his protective pack.

Damien has no idea what's going to come, but he is damned sure that he'll face it with people that he can trust next to him. He just needs to figure out who that is first.


End file.
